1. Field
The present invention relates to a charging connector for an electric vehicle, and in particularly, to a charging connector for an electric vehicle that has improvement in a support structure and a sealing structure for a terminal pin.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electric vehicle uses an electric power of a battery as a power source, unlike a general vehicle using a fuel such as gasoline or diesel. Accordingly, the electric vehicle is charged by coupling an inlet mounted therein to a coupler of a charger corresponding to the inlet.
Typically, the coupler of the charger has a plurality of terminal pins, and the inlet has terminal pin receiving members corresponding to the terminal pins and a lance to surround and support the terminal pin receiving members.
However, since the terminal pin receiving members and the lance have high manufacturing costs, they tend to be uneconomical. Also, not only is the lance difficult to mold, it is also susceptible to break when connected to the coupler because it is formed by plastic injection molding.
Meanwhile, a cable joint part is formed at the rear of the terminal pins in the coupler of the charger to join a conductor of a cable, and a sealing member of a cylindrical shape having an undulated structure along the outer periphery thereof is fitted into the cable joint part to prevent moisture or impurities from intruding into the conductor while supporting the rear part of the terminal pins.
However, the sealing structure described above has low support performance for the terminal pins. Thus, if the coupler is coupled to the inlet with excessive force or the sealing member is fitted loosely, the sealing member may slide forward along the outer periphery of the terminal pins and the terminal pins may advance further into the coupler.